particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Terra Security Group
The Terra Security Group (TSG) is a private security firm founded by former Zardic military officers in 3609 to provide "reliable, and responsible security consulting and advisory to our clients." Its main headquarters is in Belgae and it has offices in Limenostomo and Kostandian Bay along with foreign offices in Istalia, Indrala, and Ibutho. Since its inception the company has come under criticism for alledgedly helping arrange the defections of Zardic and other nations troops, the stealing of equipment, especially from the Zardic armory and sending in mercanary teams into nations for nefarious purposes. History For most of the latter half of the 3500's Zardugal enjoyed large defense and internal security budgets that funded a large military-industrial complex. So big did this complex get that many felt it was a towering prescence in the nations life. However the collapse of the Old Guard Zardic parties and the subsquent rise of the Augustan Empire created a crisis for the the miltary not seen in decades. By the first decade of the 3600's a stream of high ranking generals and staffers began to leave their positions and the country. By 3602 nearly 3500 high ranking officers and civilian officials had left Zardugal and fled to Istalia, Dundorf, Solentia, Aldegar, Selucia and Cildania. In even greater numbers, totalling some 90,000 by 3604 lower ranking soldiers and their families also left Zardugal. They took with them hundreds of of pieces of, in some cases valuable equipment and large amounts of documents. To date (3610) some 4100 officers and other high ranking former political officials have fled while some estimates say over 100,000 regular soldiers and government workers have left the nation. As the situation worsened a group of officers led by retired Air Force Colonel, James Lupont founded Terra Security Group as a private security consultancy firm to provide work for the now out of work former soldiers. Since the founding of the corporation in 3608 it has rapidly expanded across Terra with subsidiaries in Istalia, Aldegar, Selcuia, Solentia, and Dundorf. Subsidiaries Terra Security Group acts like a giant holding company for the national branches and is mostly responsible for setting corporate policy and managing legal relations. On most issues, subsidiary leaders have a wide discretion of power. *Zardic Security Services LtD- the Zardic subsidiary is responsible for handling security consulting and advising in the country. While its HQ is in the TSG Building as well there is a low level of contracting done here because of tensions with the elected authorities. However, ZSS does enjoy some contracts providing security and other services and training and consulting to various localities, important persons and companies in Zardugal. *Romula Security Advisory and Consultancy Group- the Istalian subsiary of TSG; it is one of the newer offices and is working to gather more contracts. It currently is aimed at providing services to individual and corporate clients rather than government contracts at the moment. *Solentian Security Firm, LLC- the Solentian subsidiary of TSG, many soldiers and officers fled here given the strong historical contacts beween the two nations. It currently serves as one of the main recruiting and personal stations for TSG. It is site of some personal training facilities and the research branch of TSG. *Imperium Security Solutions, LLC- the recently established subsidiary branch of TSG. Many Zards also fled here and given the willingness of cooperation from the Selucian government in housing and supporting former Zardic citizens. More critically, this has become a storage centre of equipment for TSG as they move forward. *Kasad Security Firm- this firm has taken over from TSG directly, the contract for providing security training to members of the Aldegar National Canal Authority along with providing information and telecommunication security strategies to the local governments. *Dunberg Consultancy, LLC- a small firm in Dundorf. Currently working with members of the former Zardic base there to transfer to Dundorf and to provide them with work. Currently has a growing list of corporate and individual clients who seek precise information, quality intelligence and certain "other" services Divisions of TSG TSG itself is broken into several divisions which coordinate Terra-wide affairs and matters for the company. *Legal Assistane Division- to assist in the development and implimentation of company policy and practices that respect national law. *Public Relations and Affairs Division- responsible for managing reporters, inquiries and other public relations issues. *Research and Development Division- creating cutting edge new technology that will propel TSG into the future *Intelligence and Analysis Division- responsible for the gathering of intelligence and informaiton to relay to our clients to provide them with indepth insight *Training Division- repsonsible for ensurng top quality security providers *Logisitcs and Support Division- responsible for supporting our missions and goals worldwide. *Information Technology Division- responsible for computer analysis and ensuring secure corporate networks. Category:Private military contractors